Ti'Cira D'Arr Hawk
“Never concede to evil… lest you be consumed by it” TiCira Hawk is a Human Force-Sensitive Female, and a Daughter of Allya, more commonly referred as a Dathomir Witch; one with an outlook that is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. While she acknowledged that her culture considered men to be nothing more than slaves, she didn't personally agree to it. She is the daughter of Singing Mountain Clan’s clan healer, Na'ala Hawk and Kir D'Arr and twin to Ahote Hawk, sister to Áine’ki, Curupira D'Arr Hawk, and half sister to Mercureus Hawk. Origins Childhood TiCira was born on Singing Mountain clan to Na'ala Hawk and her mate, Kyle D'Arr . As the first born daughter of Na'ala, and proving herself to be a quick learner with a blessing from Allya in her Force abilities, she was quickly taken in as her mother's apprentice to one day take her mother's place as Clan healer. The first twelve years of her life were one vigorous training session after another. As a female of prominent standing within a warrior society, she was trained daily in the art of war, along with her best friend Sasha Caleb, using both her muscles and the Force to aid her in combat. Days would be spent either sparring, or increasing her knowledge in the important matters of healing, not only through the Force, but through the use of local fauna to make medicinal tonics. Encouraged by her quickness in grasping knowledge of the Force, Ti'Cira's mother also began to teach her how to manipulate her environment and the elements, and use it with various techniques to attack and defend. In time,though rarely, she was able to successfully use the orb technique, applying it to pull the very moisture from the air, even from the very plants themselves if she so chose to attempt this dark art, snuffing the very life of it in order to use the liquid to her will. At age eleven, the young witch met a young outworlder by the name of Ayden Cater. As it was custom, and he was without protection of a witch, Ti'Cira claimed the thirteen year old male as her own. After an ensuing tussle, the words were exchanged and the young Ayden agreed to her claim. By all rights, he was now hers. They were inseparable in the following months. Ti'Cira trained Ayden in the ways of her Clan; taught him all she knew about surviving the wilds of Dathomir. They hunted, trained, ate, and lived together as was custom. It was exactly how Ti'Cira expected it to be and thought such would never change. Yet unknowingly to the young witch, this was not what was in store for them. Kidnapping and Enslavement “Don't you worry about my strength, I have plenty... I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came.” On the cusp of her twelfth birthday, Ayden was no where to be found one faithful day, and it drove Ti'Cira into a searching frenzy. With Aine'ki and Ahote, the three siblings scoured the hills around Singing Mountain, until they were deep into Frenzied River territory. None of the Hawk children returned that night. By nightfall, Ti'Cira was kidnapped along with her younger sister, Áine’ki, by Karazak’s Slavers. Ahote lay bloodied and still on the floor, left for dead. Bound, drugged, and sold on a Nar Shaddaa auction block, she was separated from her sister, but not before she made a vow to find her. Almost five years she spent as a slave under A'zrael Daragan, a Coruscanti Underworld Antiquities dealer with a taste for exotic female flesh. Just after her sixteenth birthday, she managed to escape, fleeing from Couruscant. Five Years Searching Rebellion Blood Kin The Jedi Order The Galactic Crusade Exiled Characteristics Personality Ti'Cira is a vehement fury, a strong sense of right and wrong, although she is aware that at times, there are certain things that are beyond her control. Despite this, she is willing to try all that she can with what she can, often leaping to protect those who cannot with little consequence to her safety. She's loyal to the end to those she loves, and is perfectly willing to use deadly force to protect and defend them. She has an inner strength that shines brightly and a temper to match if she ever loses it. She's dedicated to her causes and though she is fair in her decision making she's not afraid to dispatch justice as she sees fit. She has a curious nature almost to a fault and it contributes to the empathy she has for people. While a devoted Daughter of Allya, she has an outlook which is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. While she acknowledged that her culture considered men to be nothing more than slaves, she didn’t personally agree to it, deliberately avoiding claiming one for herself. Powers and Abilities Languages Ti'Cira speaks and reads Paecean, Bunduki, and Huttese. Borderline illiterate with High Galactic and Galactic Basic, she can speak it, but she has trouble reading it. The Force A healer of advanced abilities with the Force as well as through traditional means, she can use Jedi and Allyan methods to to rapidly accelerate the natural healing process of another person’s body, enabling the her to heal bones, flesh, and even internal damage, and purge toxins, poisons, and aid in the curing of diseases and viruses. This is sometimes accomplished by putting the patient hibernation trance, a long period of meditative unconsciousness over which the body heals itself. However, she is limited as this can only be done in the case of a Force sensitive patient. Through Allyan Magic, she can awaken from unconsciousness; stop bleeding; Close up wounds; Give strength or part of life force to the wounded. Raised in the wilds of Dathomir, she also had the opportunity to gain a vast knowledge of medicinal plants and their uses to heal, and to kill. Through this, she has a natural aptitude with using the Force through plants, enough to encourage the plant's growth with incredible speed. At age 21, Ti'Cira returned home and studied under the tutelage of the Wa'sna'win's, or Storm witches, granting her an increasing talent at manipulating the climate and weather. Now, as a member of The Alliance, she serves the Jedi Order, ever curious and ever training to one day Master her abilities. Swordsman Though not a master swordsman of a lightweapon, she is adept in combat with a blade of steel. This has to do with her ability to fight combatively with a weapon that bears weight in her hand, contrary to that of a lightsaber, where the weight is only on the hilt. With practice, she will eventually be able to carry the advanced techniques she is proficient with a sword over to a lightsaber. In terms of lightsaber combat, she has an average knowledge of the Makashi and Niman forms she uses alongside with lightwhip combat, an exotic fighting style designed specifically for the use of lightwhips to create her own unique form of duel wielding shoto and whip with Trakata. Martial Artist Ti'Cira is an excellent contortionist, an intuitive gift for dancing,and through eidetic memory, mimicking movements. At a young age, she was trained by her father in the art of Teräs Käsi, undergoing training in the unarmed combat discipline as well as the method to close her mind to build a higher resistance to pain, control mind, Torture by Chagrin, drain knowledge, and fear. Weaknesses Anything having to do with technology other than medical scanners and the like are too complicated for the witch. She cannot pilot a ship to save her life, leading her to depend highly on her pilot droid. Perhaps... though very patient means, she can one day learn, but for now, odds are anything she dares try to pilot will explode, crash, or suddenly fizzle if she touches it. This is also the reason why she is unable to perform any sort of slicing, programing, etc. A dark secret she has, is that she is borderline illiterate with High Galactic and Galactic Basic. For any reports she needs to do, she uses her spell of communication for temporary relief, but ultimately, it is a skill she does desperately want to learn. Ti'Cira despises any sort of deceit, lies especially, which has led to her ineptitude at mastering powers through the Force such as mind tricks and illusions. Also,as a parting gift from her time as a slave,she is also borderline claustrophobic and small cramped spaces tend to make her very nervous. Assets and Possessions Weapons Lightwhip A product of her own design, it has a one of a kind curved hilt and three meter notched whipshaft made of Beskar, allowing her to use it as a normal whip when not ignited. It contains three different lightsaber crystals, with Permafrost as the primary focusing crystal, producing a deep, icy blue whipshaft. The Velmorite and Hurrikaine crystals are used to create a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse, allowing her to use her blade underwater. Shoto Lightsaber A miniaturized lightsaber, it featured a shortened blade length and a curved hilt. Ti'Cira made use of a shoto as the secondary weapon in her duel wielding lightwhip/lightsaber form. It's smaller blade length resulted in a less intensive gyroscopic effect, making the weapon easier for her to handle and helped her defend herself when using the whip in the other hand. It used a durindfire gem as its focusing crystal and is also waterproof, making use of two small Krayt dragon pearls to create a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Female Category:Hawk Family Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Human Category:Jedi Master Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Character Category:Witch Inquisitor